Helping Somebody Like Him
by Pricat
Summary: Platyborg takes in a strange platypus kid but he is different like him and Platyborg begins to warm up to being a father
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I got the idea for this after watching Despicable Me today and know that Platyborg needs a little love on here so here goes.**

**Platyborg takes in a strange young platypus but discovers he has powers but can give animals swine flu, but an outcast and bonds with the young platypus.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Platyborg sighed, breaking into a lab warehouse as he and Perry had been told by Monogram that a young platypus was held captive there along with other young animals, but the team that Platyborg headed had got the others out, but he entered the building hearing whimpering, but Platyborg's metallic eye glowed with blue light, but saw something.

It was an ice blue furred platypus male but was staring at him curiously, but Platyborg saw the kid wasn't afraid of him, and smiled shyly.

"Who're you?" he asked Platyborg.

"I'm Aent X, but we can talk later.

It's not safe here." he said as the kid then saw Perry try to touch him but his eyes glowed with blue light, as Perry jerked his hand away from him.

"Let's go, Platyborg." he said as they left.

The young male platypus followed the cybernetic platypus out of there but they were heading to the O.W.C.A HQ but Monogram was studying the animals they'd rescued but Platyborg saw the young platypus male shiver, as Carl was trying to examine him.

"It'll be okay, kiddo.

They just wana help." he assured him.

Carl frowned as he examined him but saw that the young platypus had the power to give animals swine flu.

But Perry had an idea.

"He should go with Platyborg, Francis.

They fit together." he said through the translator.

Platyborg was stunned, but Monogram liked this idea, knowing this might help the cybernetic platypus open up.

"He can live with him and Doof." he told him.

Perry smiled, knowing Platyborg would be a good father figure but knew Doof would help, as they were getting into the hovercar.

Platyborg then deployed his wings, leaving the building.

* * *

Platyborg yawned, as he and Perry along with the young platypus male enter because the mission had tired him out but he heard Perry sneeze, making him snicker but Doof was curious seeing the young platypus, as Platyborg heard Perry explaining about him but Doof smiled letting him stay, but noticed Perry looked a little peaky.

"I'm fine, Doofy.

I can handle myself." he told Doof through his translator.

"Okay Perry, but you should go home and rest." Doof told him.

The teal furred male nodded leaving at once, but Platyborg had a feeling the platypus kid had used his power to make Perry ill, but knew it'd been an accident yawning.

His eyes then closed in sleep while Doof was ordering dinner.


	2. The First Night

**A/N**

**Here's more and it's Kai's first night being with his new family, but Platyborg is nervous as both males are learning about each other.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Doof noticed that the new platypus in his apartment was very quiet, but he wondered what was making him act like this, but heard the doorbell ring as the food was here, as Platyborg woke up rubbing sleep from his eyes, as he saw the new platypus kid smile shyly looking at him, as they were different.

They were sitting at the table, as Chinese was here but Doof saw the new platypus rocking out to the music they were listening to, making Platyborg smile as he loved playing guitar and would teach the ki

d when he had his trust.

"You like it here, huh kid?" he asked him.

"Yeah I do, as the humans were mean." he replied.

Doof was curious at his statement but had a feeling he didn't trust him, but trusted Platyborg.

"You have an name, kid?" Platyborg asked eating dim sun.

"Kai.

Were yu in a lab?" he asked softly.

Platyborg sighed, knowing he would have to tell him about why he was cybernetic, but would tell him later, but knew Kai related to him because they had been victims, but Doof sighed, as he was drinking soda.

But Platyborg had set up a room for Kai, but he knew it would take a while for him , Doof and Kai to get used to this situation.

Kai was yawning, as he was tired but was going to sleep but Doof saw him go into his room, but Platyborg was nervous knowing he'd need him.

He knew this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Later that night, Platyborg heard the door open as he'd a feeling that it was Kai, as the strange platyps kid looked scared because he'd had a bad dream.

"I guess being in the lab scared you, but it's okay kid.

I know how you feel.

I have bad dreams too." he told him.

Kai was curious, listening to Platyborg tell him about what he'd done in the 2nd Dimension, but Kai understood as he was feeling better, falling asleep, as Platyborg smiled falling asleep himself.


End file.
